


Love Stories: A collection of drabbles

by mrsyt31



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsyt31/pseuds/mrsyt31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, some written as gifts to some really great friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Stories: A collection of drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a work of fanfiction. The characters do not belong to me, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Slip**

All I can see are his shaggy blonde curls and tanned skin covered in a sheen of sweat; the eyes are all wrong, but it's dark here in the back room of the club. It's only our second date, but he is eager, and I am needy. I've been alone too long.

His kiss heats my skin as I imagine another; another man, another place, another time. "Jasper," I breathe.

He stops, and is still as stone. "Fuck," I whisper, my slip of the tongue causing his sudden discomfort with the situation.

"Jason," he answeres dryly. "My name is Jason."

**Black**

When I wake, my head pounds, and I vaguely remember the mistake I made the night before. It's been a long time, but my thoughts, as well as my heart, still belong to a man who will never want me.

Time and again he tried to warn me. "I'm broken," he had said. It didn't matter. I wanted him anyways, but still, he wouldn't have me.

I drag myself out of bed and into the shower, still reeling from words spoken over a year ago. He said he couldn't be with me, and then he left. My world was black.

**Gasp**

My phone rings, but it is a number I don't recognize. I answer anyways, and I gasp when I hear his voice on the other end of the line.

"I need to talk to you," he says hesitantly. "I have some things I'd like to say."

My heart races and, all the hurt and anger and longing I have felt in the last year come rushing to the surface. Maybe I'm crazy to still care for someone who caused me so much pain, but none of that matters anymore.

"Where and when would you like to meet?" I finally ask.

**Restless**

He sits across from me in the small coffee shop, and I can't meet his gaze. It's all too much; too much pain, too much love. I am nervous. Twitchy. Restless. The fact that he still has this power over me makes my heart ache, and I wish he would just say whatever it is he needed so desperately to say to me.

"It's you, Edward," he says gently. "It's only ever been you, and I'm sorry I've wasted so much time."

My heart soars, and I smile as he takes my hand. "I love you," he whispers. "Only you."

**Sigh**

"Fuck, Jasper," I cry. "Please don't stop!" He moves over me with increased intensity as we approach our release together. He groans and I can feel him spasm inside of me as my body clenches around him.

"Edward," he whispers reverently as our bodies slowly begin to relax. "I never thought I would have this chance again."

He kisses me tenderly and I sigh. "I've loved you since the first day we met," I say. "I always hoped you'd come back to me."

"I pomise you that I'll never leave again," he declares. "I love you."

"I know," I reply.


End file.
